With Death Comes a New Beggining
by how1ez-Angel
Summary: There's not much to say about this story guys. So i hope you like it, it is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please r&r. I will tell you this though there will be a death a birth and some marriages.
1. hermione's dream

It was a dark stormy night when Hermione woke from the strangest dream. It was really weird, set in the future about 10 years from this very day. The day that she and her classmates would go back to hogwarts for the very last time. This is what made the dream all the more strange, she saw herself 10 years from now looking back on the next few years to come.  
  
'Was this a dream or was it a premonition?' she thought. For such a thing was almost unheard of and laughed upon in the muggle world but in the magical world it was an entirely different story. She had to tell her two best friends in the whole wide world about it to see what they thought.  
  
Hermione arrived at Kings Cross to find them both bickering over who would go through the barrier first.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" "Heminone!"  
  
They hugged each other and exchanged hellos'. "If you two had any sense whatsoever you'd know to go through the barrier together rather than fight about it and draw attention to yourselves." "Trust you Hermione!" "What Ron?" "We haven't been together for five mins and your already telling us what to do." " What are you saying?" she turned to face him "Come on you two we'll miss the train  
  
They went though the barrier together, Ron completely forgetting his argument with Harry earlier. "What are you getting at Ron?" hermione repeated once they were through the barrier. "Nothing it's just we haven't been in each others company for five minutes and your already telling us what to do like you seem to have the knack of doing." "I do not tell you what to do." "Oh yes you do, well maybe not directly but you do." "I don't believe you Ronald Weasley."  
  
While all this was going on Harry had found an empty compartment on the train and had started to put his things away when Ron and hermione came in still fighting. Harry could not hold in his laughter any longer, he burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" they said in unison. "Nothing," Harry said, Ron and hermione exchanged looks. "Well its just you to really should be a couple 'cause you already fight like one!"  
  
This shut Ron and hermione up, but it got hermione thinking maybe her feelings for Ron were stronger than she thought and with that she completely forgot her dream the night before 


	2. mixed feelings

They each sat down to the feast with mixed feelings, Hermione was wondering if her feelings for Ron were as true as she thought, Harry was worried that his friends weren't going to speak to each other again and Ron was thinking would Hermione ever stop to take a look at herself and realise she was no better than the rest of them. The sorting hat interrupted their thoughts.  
  
The sorting past quicker than they thought, Harry just wanted to get the feast over with so he could go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would be back to normal. But he should have known better. Dumbledore had his speech to go through, that in itself seemed to last forever. Hermione kept given Ron sideways glances. Two hours later everyone started to move off to his or her dormitories. Hay got his escape; he got up and stormed away without a word to his best friends. It left Hermione and Ron dumbfounded.  
  
"I wonder what's got into him?"  
  
"Oh, so your taking to me know I'm not just a silly interfering bossy boots?"  
  
"I didn't say that,"  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you didn't think I really meant that did you?"  
  
"Yes I did!" she said as she got up and made her way back to the dormitory.  
  
'Great what have I done now?' Ron thought getting up to follow her but he was in no hurry to catch up to her, he thought he better let her cool off before he tried to talk to her again. As he approached the fat lady he said the password.  
  
"Gillyweed."  
  
"You ought to be careful shouting that about the place anyone could hear you."  
  
"No one heard me!" he said rather roughly as he climbed through the portrait hole. He expected to find hermione in her dormitory but instead she was curled up in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace  
  
"What's the matter 'mione?" he sat on the armrest and put an arm around her. "Oh god you really thought I meant that didn't you?"  
  
"Oh Ron I'm such a fool." she buried her head into him. He was getting a little uncomfortable bending sideways to comfort her, so he picked her up and sat on the armchair and put her in his lap. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"What makes you think you're a fool Hermione? You're a beautiful person."  
  
"I'm confused I think I like this guy.."  
  
"Well that's natural it only human after all."  
  
"Shut up for a minute. I think I've blown it with him. I've got no hope now."  
  
"Oh don't say that," he said subconsciously rubbing her back.  
  
"I'm serious Ron, I had a huge fight with him and now I've lost all hope, I yelled at him and ran off!"  
  
"Well that's a common occurrence." He said jokingly with a smile.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she said hitting his chest playfully Ron looked at hermione with the firelight playing on her hair, the brightness of the light making her eyes shimmer. He never realised just how beautiful she was til now. All these feeling he had before came rushing back to him. He liked her because of her personality before now it was both that and her looks. His blood seemed to sizzle underneath his skin. In that moment he lost all control and kissed her. It was a soft sweet gentle but loving kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled away.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Nothing." They went back to kissing. It was Ron that pulled away this time only a few minutes later.  
  
"'Mione will you got out with me be my girlfriend that is?"  
  
"But Ron."  
  
"I know it seems sudden but I have had these feelings for you for the longest time, I guess I never realised what they were til now."  
  
"Me too" was all she said and started to kiss him again. He couldn't believe it all the feelings he had for her she had for him. He broke the embrace for the second time and said  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes you dummy on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That we never let the friendship between us and Harry change, if it does we break up ok?"  
  
"Ok honey." And they were kissing again not two moments later. Not to long into the kiss he felt that familiar rush of blood. He knew all to well where it was headed, it had happened once before when he was thinking about Hermione. He pulled away and got up.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I really have to go now I can't explain, I'll see you at breakfast right?"  
  
"Yeah sure" with that Ron turned and ran towards his dormitory. Hermione couldn't understand had she done something wrong? She thought about this until she fell asleep in her bed. 


End file.
